Talk:Heimerdinger/@comment-60.228.65.171-20120617124729
Heim is currently my main and has been since I started this game and honestly for all the stuff people talk about him being broken alot of it isn't true. Heim can get some really good AP if you wanna build him that way, I can hit 1.1k AP just by the insane scaling of his Max MP from an AA, but I trade it off for HP and survivablity. Though I still end up 600+ AP and doing some serious damage with him. My item build is: Meki Pendant Tear of goddess Magic Pen shoes RoA (Ryles is crap on Heim, do not use.) AA, Deathcap, Void staff, Hourglass. I've played him mid or bot(If the AD wants mid I go with the Support bot) and I almost never fail my lane. Heim's kit is reallly, REALLY good. His grenade hitting is hard to learn but if you really stick with Heim you can figure it out and really utilize it. It hits over enemies minions and grants vision which can really screw over some people and the damage late game can really end people... and it's an AOE to which means you can hit a few people with it. OH AND IT GRANTS VISION AND BECAUSE IT'S A SLOW SKILL IT GIVES VISION FOR AWHILE USE IT. His missles are a game of positionment, you need to think where am I and where do I need to be to have that enemy in that third missle and the pay off is great for doing it. The range is great and the damage can be scaled right with his AP. What people really overlook is that it's 3 - 5 missles that means his damage is hitting several targets and when that's calculated properly that's actually alot of damage. Futhermore if you want to get into the more advanced tricks press R to increase the range of your missle scope to 5 to get that little bastard who thinks he's safe behind his minion wave. His Q is a matter of skill and it's usage varies per game but it has several great uses like fucking up a Rammus or a blitzcrank (You grabbed/Rolled into my turret fuckn' SMART). If a fight looks bad make a run for it and throw down a turret with your R as a slow. Furthermore his Q is an amazing leash and as I mentioned before using a turret as a meat shield against an Ashe(Volly) or some skill shot spammer. It works and it's an amazing counter. Time heimers R with his Q to negate turret damage or replace turrets to deny enemy gold (WHAT'S DAT I CAN DENY, YES PLZ.) Finally Heim can seal a gank with his turrets by running ahead of enemys who are slowed by the first and setting a second turret making his slow even more amazing. I don't need to mention Heims insanely good turret taking power, it's there and it's amazing that's all. His R really affects his other skills so I'll leave it at that, but oh yeah, 20% CD Reduction of the ult alone. Yes plz. When asked why play heim, here is your answer: I have a 3/5 targetable poke that does great damage with high range. I have a blind, I have a stun I have a slow I have an AOE I have map control I can negate Rammus and Blitzcrank almost completely and bait Morgana to lose her stun. My E gives VISION to bushes even before it strikes that area giving a clear one second of vision that travels over bushes and walls REALLY USEFUL. I have a passive that heals any TURRET/player who stands near me. I can stop a push just by being near a turret, Nobody tries a heim at a turret, it's suicide. With the right scaling I can burst the crap out of the enemies in an AOE shitstorm. Theres my kit, show me someone else with all that~? In terms of what works on paper Heim isn't the best but a character like Heim can't be worked out on paper there are too many factors. He isn't Rhyz, I wouldn't play him if he was. I'm on NA server, my name is MasterMarionette, I would be happy to deomonstrate my main as viable.